Itaki's History
by Procne-Parunda
Summary: Tuh'd aqbald dra haqd lrybdan cuuh, E femm dyga y frema...Hud duu muhk. ...Cmaaabbb...
1. Default Chapter

****

Itaki sat in a damp cell. The smell of dried blood and sweat. There was only a small window more out of reach then any prisoner could ever go.

The moonlight shined on Itaki. His messy dark blue hair was now covered in dirt. His spear-like tail, usually so full of life, swaying back and forth now was seemingly lifeless. The bat-like skinny wings on his head, now were ripped.

The wings he had coveted were now ruined. Broken. Gone. Unable to fly. Useless. His clothes were torn. His wounds almost healed, dried blood all over him. He himself had no idea what happened. If Itaki could remember. He was just a Bounty Hunter. He and his partner, Maik.

She was his best friend, even though the two never acted like it. Maik and him recently quit hunting when their reputation spread to a large organization of Demon Hunters. The organization offered the two a job. Both were reluctant, as being demons themselves but the pay was high, they were powerful, they agreed.

Then one day they had reached an excellent rank, Maik overheard a conversation over their employers. This was when their lives went down the drain.

"Maik, I've questioned some elves. They say the rogue is in the town next over. Itaki sent a mental message to Maik, he knew that Maik could easily pick it up. He was stuck in a forest, by a small haven of elves. They had accepted him, despite his devil like features. He held his head up high, sniffing into the air. Maik's scent was too far away. She was heading to the city. ANo fair! She's gonna take this whole thing and get all the cash for herself. Well, let's just see what she has to say when I cut down her peach tree.

Itaki took off in the direction, Maik's scent was strongest. The scenery of the forest whizzed past him, the sound of birds chirping gone. The sunlight beaming on him, wishing he had worn his shorts, instead of his pants. Maik had lectured him not to wear anything that revealed too much of your own body. A_Shorts are revealing? Maik is so stupid sometimes. But the woman is scary. Disobey one rule and she'll place a collar on you and force you to lick her feet. She can be sadistic and masochistic at the same time!_ Itaki thought all this while remembering all that Maik did to him when he didn't listen to her orders.

Itaki suddenly skid to a stop. His body trembled. The city in ruins. He felt his knees go weak and dropped down on them. The scent of blood everywhere, not a single living body in sight. Even so the stench of blood would cover the living=s scent.

Where was Maik? She was nowhere in sight. This brought back so much for Itaki. He had taken the cover of a rare Devil Demon. Which is impossible; for that type of demon does not exist. Itaki was a Shadow Kin. A savage kin they were. It was a large clan, filled with different types of kin.

Some of the kin were there to make humans into Kin. The type of kin they became was depending on how much the Leader Kin needed the human's soul. Kin in position as high as Itaki were given respect. When Itaki was with his Kin, he didn't hate the blood and the fact that his Kin didn't care if they ate women or children, he; himself ate women and children without hesitation.

Then one day just as he had been dining on a young child, something just strung in his mind. Like someone had taken all the bloodlust out of his mind, dumped it out replacing it with fear. His eyes widened, mouth dropped open, trying to let out a scream anything, but nothing. After that he never went back to his Kin.

Of course, if he went back, he'd be killed on the spot, but he soon fell in love with a maiden named Nina. She was a little nervous about his past, but soon got over it. She didn't care anymore. She rather liked his spear-like tail and bat like ears on top of his head. Nina and Itaki had lived together in a Merchant village for about 3 months. The two had only gotten far as boyfriend and girlfriend.

One day, Itaki had come home, Nina had her face buried into a newspaper, sipping a cup of tea. "So whatcha reading, Love?" He had said, taking a seat on the kitchen table, yawning.

"Last night in a bar near here a man died. But it's strange. His heart stopped _after_ his blood had been completely drained. At least that's what the autopsies showed. The only sign of attack was a bite mark on his neck." Nina looked up at Itaki, her eyes filled with disbelief. Itaki had told her how he attacked humans, because she wanted to know everything about him, before they could have a relationship.

"Nina…Are you accusing, I killed him?"


	2. Itaki's History Part Two

****

((:3 Today Reggie reveals the utmost secret…The future stories! Prepare for Maik's History, Dologany's History, and Elemental. Can't think of any others now.))

"Nina…Are you accusing, that I killed him?" Itaki repeated, his voice shaky yet serious.

"N-no…It's just that…what's the chance a blood-craving creature comes to town?" Nina looked at the floor, her face a deep shade of pink. "Oh so now I'm a blood-craving thing?" Itaki gritted his teeth, staring at Nina annoyed and angry at her comment and the fact she didn't even look up.

"N-no!" She looked up her eyes red, tears welling up. "Seems like that to me!" Itaki got up, walking out without looking back to see Nina burst into sobs.

Later that night Itaki stopped by at the bar where the man had died, he looked to his side to see a lady. She was on a stool, three empty glasses by her and one half full((empty?))glass.

She was strange, indeed. Her hands were wolf-like claws. Atop her head was a pair of fox-like ears. Her tail was a yellow-furred cat tail. All she had worn was black baggy clothing. Now her hair was hard to tell. There had been very few lights in the bar, making her downward, spiky hair black. But when some light got on her, the hair turned a shade of purple.

"What are you looking at?" The woman's eyes moved over to Itaki, her eyes a light shade of green but in a vicious way. "A-Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am…" Itaki looked away feeling quite embarrassed. Something about the woman, peaked his curiosity. She reeked of blood. Fresh, just about a day old. Was she the one who killed the man? She _was_ very strange. It is possible that it could be her. All these raced into Itaki's mind, making him feel uncomfortable.

The woman looked back at Itaki, placing her now empty glass down and walking straight out, but giving Itaki a strange look before she went out into the night. "…?" Itaki, got up as well, walking out, very curious, the moment he stepped outside and the door behind him shut, two claws grabbed his neck and mouth, pulling him back.

He panicked, both of his hands going up, trying to remove the claw on his mouth, thrashing his legs. The claws threw him to the ground, then a figure pinned him to the ground, as the clouds passed behind the moon, the light showed the figure. "Y-you?!" Itaki gasped, his mouth free to scream.

It was the woman who stared at him so strangely in the bar. "Hello boy. You're my dinner tonight. Lovely night, yes?" Itaki's mouth dropped open, too shocked to say anything. It was her! She killed the man! Her! What was he to do? Yell? He wouldn't even if he could. He felt her wet breath brush against his neck, her teeth touched his neck, digging into them, Itaki cringed. She took deep gulps, Itaki's sight blurred, passing out? Now? Not good. Not now. Far too late, too much blood loss. Itaki had passed out clear.

Itaki woke several hours in a daze, finding himself in a bed, a dark room, the only sign of light was the window with the view of the rising sun. "U-ugh…" He blink repeatedly before sitting up right, a sharp pain in his neck, making him slap his hand over his neck. "Yow…" He felt around his neck with his fingers, feeling to small holes almost closed up. "That stupid bitch…She did this…"

"Oh, I fee so loved…Fucker." The voice came from the door, Itaki turned around to see the woman from last night. "What the fuck am I doing here?! In fact, where the hell am I?!" Itaki snarled, standing up. "At the Seras Demon Hunter's Home base." She responded, continuing her cold glare.

"Seras? D-Demon…Hunters?" Itaki sweated. "Don't worry idiot, us hunters only attack demons who attack people." She yawned, all of this seeming boring. "Why? Pretty suicidal…" Itaki twitched, all very curious, but for some reason the only thing that was on his mind, was Nina.

"Because stupid. If Demons continue attacking humans, eating them, killing them whenever they want, humans will be long dead. Allah, your stupid." She grinned. "Very funny…But I'm surprised a demon is a Demon Hunter."

"Whatever…Well I brought you here because, Unfortunately a cat demon killed about 20 of our fellow hunters and we need as many recruits as possible."

"So you kidnapped me?" Itaki's eyes narrowed. "Well I have no choice…Fine…Just don't bite me against…Crazy girl." The woman smiled. "Not girl--Maik Yuzimako."

Itaki looked up at her for a second, he paused looking out the window, then he looked back at her, smiled and said. "My name is Itaki Zacuya."

Itaki scrambled around the ruins of the city, searching. "Maik?! Maik!!!" He yelled, looking around for movement.

"Stop yelling! I'm right here…" Itaki turned around, seeing a pile of rubble move. Maik appeared, pushing away a large piece of plaster, a dead body at her feet, that hid her scent. "What happened?! You usually killed it by now!" Itaki walked over to her, avoiding the bodies.

"The damn thing got away…Let's keep moving...It headed north.." Maik got up and walked past Itaki. He sighed and followed her. _That doesn't make sense…Maik never let's anything get away…This might be exciting…_


End file.
